Happy Birthday Harry
by Epeefencer
Summary: Ginny decides to give Harry a special gift for his first birthday since they had gotten married.


**Happy Birthday Harry**

Ginny Potter sat at the kitchen table in hers and Harry's flat studying the calender. She was pleased that Harry's birthday fell on a Sunday because she had special plans for him.

It was his first birthday since they had gotten married so she wanted to give him something he'd never forget. While she had gotten him a couple of gifts, she wanted to give him a memory that he'd remember forever.

With only a couple of days left to his special day, she checked off in her mind everything that she had ready. Reviewing her list, she had everything but one item and she planned on going out and shopping for that today while Harry was at work.

Thinking about his work made Ginny frown. Though Harry loved being an Auror he found some aspects of his job quite frustrating. While Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister for Magic was very supportive the majority of the other Aurors were not. Especially the older ones who had been Aurors the longest. They resented the fact that he'd been rushed through training and hadn't even taken his NEWTs.

Harry was trying to stay positive but there had been quite a few times that he'd come home discouraged by the lack of support he was receiving within the department.

The fact he had said anything at all worried her because Harry wasn't one to complain and she was sure it was much worse than he let on. She, like much of the Wizarding world had hoped that with Riddle's defeat that there would have been a great change in people's attitudes but unfortunately people were people no matter who was in charge and some things would probably never change.

That was one of the reasons she had planned what she had for his birthday, to give him something special and would hopefully take his mind off things for a while.

Ginny quickly tucked the calendar away when she heard Harry coming down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Love," she called cheerily as he came into the room.

Harry's face immediately broke out into a smile. "Good morning to you too," he said brightly.

As he sat down Ginny went to the AGA and began to fry up his eggs, already having prepared the bangers and bacon. She popped the bread into the toaster and poured him a cup of tea.

"You're being awful domestic today," he said with a grin.

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I'm channelling my Mum today," she replied with a smile. "If it keeps up, I just may bake later on."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?" he asked enthusiastically. "Some of your great bread and maybe a treacle tart or two?" he added hopefully.

"We'll see," Ginny replied with a laugh. She knew she would but didn't want him to know that fact. She loved the way his face lit up whenever she talked about baking. While Harry was a fabulous cook, he was a rather dismal baker.

She figured it was because while cooking, he rarely followed a recipe. He would start adding spices and tasting whatever he was making until it suited him. Baking was a bit more exacting and though you could vary the recipe, more attention needed to be paid or things would turn out poorly.

Harry sighed rather dramatically and Ginny had a hard time not breaking out in laughter. She could tell he was putting on an act by the way his eyes were sparkling and the corners of his mouth kept twitching as he fought to keep from smiling.

Ginny tried hard to act like she didn't notice but their eyes met briefly and by the way the corners of his mouth curled up a little more, she knew that he knew she had noticed.

She was happy to see Harry acting so playful. It was something that had been slow to develop. The first year after the war he'd been so serious whenever she got to see him. Mainly on Hogsmeade weekends and at the school's Quidditch games but also at the holidays.

She had been patient and understanding and with her naturally mischievous side, she slowly got him to relax and begin to have fun again.

Harry finished his breakfast and sighed contentedly. He then glanced at the clock and saw how late it was and he'd need to hurry if he didn't want to be late. He sighed again but this one was a much sadder sigh.

He rose and pulled on his Auror Robes before giving his wife a short but intense kiss. The kind that left Ginny light-headed and wanting more.

Harry said good bye and it was all she could do to reply, earning a smirk from him.

As soon as Harry had flooed away, Ginny set right to work. The first thing she did was make the pastry dough she would need for the treacle tart as it would need time in the cold box before she could bake it.

Once that was done she checked the clock and saw that it was time for her to go shopping. She planned on buying a special outfit that would be part of Harry's special birthday present.

With a smile she Apparated away to the little speciality lingerie shop that Fleur had taken her to when she was shopping for things to take on their honeymoon.

She appeared in a small alley near the shop and quickly made her way inside. Since she knew basically what she wanted she didn't have any problems finding just what she needed.

She found an under breast corset with integral garters that suited her just fine. It only came in black but she knew a quick colour changing charm would allow her to make it the colour she wanted. She also found a pair of Astra silk stockings in champagne with red trim that would work wonderfully with the corset once she had made it the Kelly green she wanted.

Staring at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but think that her mother would most certainly not approve of what she was wearing. Not that she cared one iota, after all only Harry would ever see her wearing it.

Though she spent nearly 125 pounds, she knew it would be worth it. Even if it was more than she'd probably spent in the last couple of years for bras and knickers. Harry wouldn't know what hit him.

Very pleased with her choices, Ginny made her purchases and Apparated home so she could start the bread dough.

Sunday morning Ginny was up bright and early, letting Harry have a bit of a lie in while she prepared him all his favourites for breakfast.

She was just plating up the last of the bacon when she heard "That smells wonderful."

Smiling, she set the plate on the table before going over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. And it wasn't just any ordinary kiss. She poured all her love for him in it and she couldn't help but feel smug when she saw the effect it had on him.

"Happy Birthday, Love," she whispered as she broke the kiss. She smiled as she looked into his eyes which had taken on a slightly glazed look.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny. That was one hell of a kiss!" Harry exclaimed breathlessly.

Ginny smiled seductively. "Only the best for my husband on his birthday," she said coyly.

Harry eyed her with a goofy grin. "If I'd have know that I'd have more birthdays," he said wagging his eyebrows.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Sorry, only one birthday per year, but don't worry, there are more kisses to come," she teased.

Harry seemed satisfied with that and sat down to eat. His eyes took in the veritable feast that Ginny had prepared and he didn't think he'd be able to eat a tenth of it. There were eggs both over easy and scrambled, along with bacon, bangers and waffles. And that was just the main dishes, there were also fresh baked scones and a loaf of her home-made bread, plus cut up fresh fruit.

Harry tucked in while Ginny poured the tea before joining him. It was quite a bit later when Harry sighed and pushed himself back a little from the table.

He sighed contentedly. A smile on his face. "It's a good thing you don't make breakfast like that every morning," he said.

When Ginny looked at him in surprise, patting his stomach he added, "I don't want to think about the hours I'd have to spend working out to keep from ending up looking like my cousin."

Ginny chuckled merrily. She'd had the misfortune of meeting Dudley a couple of times and even though he had slimmed down a little, he was still a very large man, especially when it came to his waistline.

"i don't think you have anything to worry about in that department," Ginny replied, her eyes sparkling. "He takes after the Dursley side of the family. The Evans' were all on the slim side from what I can tell from your photographs."

Harry just shrugged. "Even so, I don't want to end up with a cauldron belly," he said with a grin.

"I should hope not," Ginny cried with a smile.

Though Ginny protested, Harry insisted on helping clean up the kitchen and put the leftovers away.

The couple then went and got dressed as Sundays were the day that they spent time with Teddy Lupin. They had briefly discussed not going today because they would be seeing him later on at the Burrow for Harry's Birthday dinner but decided that they wanted to spend some quality time with the boy without everyone else around.

Andromeda Tonks greeted Harry warmly, hugging him and kissing his cheek, wishing him a happy birthday as soon as they were inside the door.

From the back hall they heard Teddy squeal "Unca 'Arry!" as he came running. Harry bent down and caught the five year old as he launched himself at him.

"'Appy Birfday!" he yelled happily, a huge smile on his face.

As soon as Harry released him, he turned and threw himself at Ginny, changing his hair from his normal turquoise to red to match hers. "Annie Ginny!" he squealed with equal delight as he hugged her and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

As soon as he let Ginny go, Andromeda looked at him. "Teddy, don't you have something for Harry?" she asked with a smile.

Teddy frowned for a moment. "I forgot," he said softly. Then with a smile he tore from the room, shouting "I be right back," over his shoulder.

Less than a minute later he was back, holding something behind him. As he came over to Harry he pulled it out and handed it to his godfather.

Harry took it and his eyes began to mist up. It was a handmade birthday card. One the front surround by his childish scrawl saying Happy Birthday on top with Uncle Harry below was a picture that was obviously Harry, Ginny and Teddy.

Inside it repeated Happy Birthday and was signed Love Teddy.

Andromeda smiled and blinking back her own tears, said "He did it all himself, though I did help him with the spelling."

Harry hugged Teddy hard. "Thanks Buddy," he said emotionally.

"Welcome," Teddy whispered back a little unsurely, seeing his usually storng "Uncle" with tears in his eyes,

Harry smiled reassuringly before he handed the card for Ginny to see.

"You'll get your present tonight at your dinner," Andromeda said with a smirk.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Harry protested, rolling his eyes.

"Teddy insisted and he picked it out himself," Andromeda countered, her eyes gleaming. She knew Harry would never be able to refuse if Teddy was involved. She smiled smugly as she saw Harry cave in acceptance.

She sat down with Ginny, chatting over tea while Harry played with Teddy. They smiled at one another watching Harry with his Godson.

"He's going to be a fine father," Andromeda said with a smile.

"I think so too," Ginny replied, blushing slightly. "He's voiced his concerns that he wouldn't be because of how he was raised, but I know he'll never be like that odious man that raised him," she added a bit sorrowfully.

"I know," Andromeda agreed. "He has too good of a heart to ever treat anyone, let alone a child like that."

They both burst out laughing as they heard Teddy squeal as Harry blew raspberries on the boys stomach. Ginny just smiled, wondering when they'd start a family of their own.

The couple left at one o'clock when Teddy went in for his nap. Andromeda giving them both hugs and kisses, promising to see them at the Burrow later.

Ginny was happy to see the smile on Harry's face as they left. He was always in such a better mood after spending time with Teddy.

"So want to go and do something?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled, knowing they had four hours till they needed to be at the Burrow for dinner. "How about we go to the zoo?" she asked.

Harry looked at her in surprise. They been to the zoo a couple of times in the past couple of years but always with Teddy.

Harry smiled, barely being able to keep from laughing as he saw Ginny giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Sounds like fun," he replied, his eyes crinkling with delight.

Harry and Ginny had a wonderful afternoon wandering through the zoo. The only unusual thing that happened was when they found themselves alone in the Reptile House.

They were making their way around the room when at the end they came to a large enclosure. Inside was a huge Boa Constrictor. As they come in front of it, Harry gave a gasp.

"What?" Ginny asked in surprise.

Harry took a quick look around to make sure they were truly alone. When he verified they were, he gently tapped on the glass.

The huge snake lazily raised its head and looked at them. Ginny burst out laughing as she watched the snakes head jerk back in surprise.

~Hello Amigo~ the snake hissed out. ~It's been a long time since I've seen you~

~Hello~ Harry hissed back. ~How are you doing~

~Good. They treat me well here, that is after I came back after spending the summer wandering around the zoo. It started to get too cold so I crawled back into the building and let them find me~ the snake explained.

Harry introduced Ginny, telling the snake that he had "mated" with her.

The snake looked at Ginny carefully before he winked at her. ~You have a very pretty mate, for a human~ the snake hissed.

Just then a couple with several children entered. ~Please come and visit again~ the snake said. ~It's rather boring here with no one to talk to~

Harry promised to visit more often before they moved on, not wanting to be seen talking to the snake.

"That's amazing that he remembers you after all these years," Ginny said. She was the only one who knew that Harry could still speak Parseltounge. Not even Ron nor Hermione were aware of that fact.

Since it was almost five o'clock, they made their way out of the zoo, found a secluded spot and Apparated to the Burrow.

Harry's Birthday dinner was the usual raucous affair. It was great to see George acting more like his old self and Ginny thought it might just be due to Angelina Johnson who George had his arm draped over her shoulders.

Ginny kept glancing at the clock, she had one special thing planned and didn't want to stay too late.

Soon enough they all retired to the parlour to give Harry his gifts. With input from Ginny the family had gone together to purchase Harry new Quidditch gear. He had been still using his equipment from his Hogwarts days and it was getting rather worn.

Harry was totally taken by surprise and he lingered over looking at the gift. He was finally prompted to set it aside when Teddy brought his gift over. It was a rather small box and Harry couldn't for the life of himself guess what it could be.

Opening it finally after Teddy complained that he was going so slow. He stared at it stunned for a moment before hugging Teddy hard. He had gotten him his own practice Snitch and not just a normal one. It was League Certified, being guaranteed to be the most demanding Snitch on the market.

Teddy's gift was only surpassed by Ginny's. Harry knew immediately what was in the box by its size and shape. "You shouldn't have," he whispered to her.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ron yelled from across the room, eager to see which model she had gotten him.

Ginny smiled smugly. Harry had been using any old broom from the Weasley's broom shed since he had lost his Firebolt then he had fled Privet Drive.

Harry carefully unwrapped the box and gasped wide-eyed when he opened it.

"Well what is it?" Ron yelled.

Harry slowly pulled out the gleaming new broom. Emblazoned in gold on the deep, almost black Mahogany handle were the words 'Firebolt IIIb' with Harry's name below it and 'Serial #1'.

"How did you get this?" he asked in awe.

Ginny smiled, "I went and had a little talk with Bob," she replied.

"When? How?" Harry asked in shock.

"A women never reveals her secrets," Ginny replied smugly.

Ron moaned and was literally drooling as he gazed at the Broom, much to Hermione's disgust.

Ginny didn't think they'd ever get away for her last little gift but fortunately she had let Fleur in on her plans and she helped bring the gathering to an end.

As soon as she and Harry got home, she smiled seductively at him. "Go take a nice hot shower," she said, giving him a little push.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, she just raised an eyebrow at him and he hastened to comply.

While Harry was in the shower, Ginny transformed their bedroom. She dimmed the lights after lighting a number of candles. She also placed a warming spell on a dish full of water where she placed a squeeze bottle of massage oil.

When Harry returned she had him lay down on the bed and began to give him the massage of his life. Not only did she work out all the knots and tight muscles she spent plenty of time working Harry to a fevered pitch.

Harry thought he had died and gone to heaven. The things Ginny was doing to him had him almost going insane with desire.

Just when he thought he couldn't take any more, Ginny leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whispering seductively, "Stay right here, I'll be back in a moment.

Harry actually sighed in relief but he wondered what his wife was up to. It wasn't long before she returned. Harry had closed his eyes trying to get his rapidly beating heart back to something approaching a normal level.

"Harry," he heard whispered.

Harry opened his eyes and he thought his heart had stopped beating. Ginny was standing in the doorway to the loo wearing clothing he thought ought to be illegal.

She was wearing nothing but the under breast corset changed to a Kelly green with her champagne and red stockings, leaving all her womanly treasures on display. To Harry she looked absolutely stunning.

He knew he was staring slack-jawed, with his eyes bugging out but he didn't care. He had never seen anything so blatantly erotic in his life. He was instantly so hard it was actually painful and he couldn't wait to see what she had planned next.

So focused was he on her body and what she was wearing, he didn't notice she had her wand in her hand. She waved it and half the candles in the room went out, leaving just enough light to see her clearly.

With a predatory look, she sauntered over towards him, walking slowly and very cat like.

Harry watched mesmerized as Ginny came closer, his heart was now beating faster than ever and he thought he might pass out from the anticipation.

Ginny came at him from the foot of the bed, slowly crawling up till she was directly over him. She smiled and whispered huskily, "Happy Birthday."

Then she lowered her head and captured his lips with hers, kissing him passionately.

Harry felt like every cell of his body was on fire but unlike the _Cruciatus_ this fire didn't hurt at all, it was the total opposite.

Ginny worked her mouth down onto his neck kissing and nibbling at all the spots she knew drove him crazy. As she did so her hands weren't idle, they were touching and stroking him, seemingly being everywhere at once.

Harry was almost delirious with pleasure. Ginny nibbled lightly at his nipples before she kissed her way further down his body. She licked around his navel, causing shivers to run up his spine. He groaned out in anticipation as she worked still lower.

Finally she arrived where she and Harry wanted her. She lightly grasped his manhood, then giving a low growl she enveloped it with her hot eager mouth.

Harry tensed, his back arching slightly as Ginny twirled her tongue around his member before descending down. His groan grew louder as she worked her mouth up and down, descending lower with each bob of her head.

Ginny was smiling as best she could with so much of Harry in her mouth. She could feel him quivering as she worked her magic on him.

She knew as worked up as he was he probably wouldn't last long the first time but she didn't care. It was about giving him the most pleasure that she could.

She relaxed her throat and took him fully down burying her face into his body as he entered her fully. She had learned to suppress her gag reflex and had no trouble at all engulfing him completely.

She hummed lightly as she worked her tongue against him engorged member, it was without a doubt bigger than it had ever been,

Just as she thought, she felt him tense and then he grunted out her name as he poured forth his essence deep in her throat.

She kept up her actions, bobbing her head several more times, prolonging his pleasure as he spurted more than he had ever done before.

She felt him collapse onto the bed and shudder as he finished for the first time.

She slowly withdrew her head, letting her tongue and teeth gently caress his manhood as she finished her ministrations for the moment, kissing the head as she removed him from her mouth.

She glanced up at him and saw his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

She crawled up over him, pleased that he hadn't softened hardly at all. Ginny had never felt so turned on in her life. Her centre was dripping hot fluids and she wanted and needed some relief of her own.

As her head came up to his and she captured his lips with hers, she used one hand to guide his pulsing member into her open and dripping slit. She moaned in pleasure as she seated herself on him, with Harry groaning out loud in unison as he felt her settle on him.

Ginny began to move her hips wantonly as she ground down on him.

Harry's eyes snapped open as Ginny's hot, wet sheath enveloped him. He growled lowly as he grabbed her hips to help steady her and drive her body deeper.

Ginny was moaning almost continually now as she gave herself over to the feelings of Harry deep inside of her. It was if she could feel every millimetre of him as she moved up and down on him. It was hot and she could feel it as it pulsed as she got closer and closer to her release.

Her moaning increased as Harry's mouth captured one of her nipples and he sucked hard, increasing her pleasure.

Harry felt the pressure building inside of him and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He was recovered enough from his first spending and he thrust up vigorously as Ginny slammed herself down on him.

He could tell from looking at her that she was fast approaching her crisis so he redoubled his efforts to make sure the finished together.

Ginny felt herself reach the pinnacle and she threw her head back, screaming Harry's name as she felt the dam burst inside of her. She felt herself spasm around Harry's member as he poured forth his offering into her, deeper than it had ever felt before.

As she collapsed down onto his chest, she felt him wrap his arms around her and she sighed contentedly as little ripples of aftershocks rippled through her body.

"Happy birthday," she whispered tiredly as she closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sweet Merlin, Ginny," Harry whispered back. "I can't believe you. You little minx," he murmured.

Both drifted off to sleep, contented but totally spent from their amorous activities. It wasn't until the next morning that Ginny realized she hadn't cast any anti-fertility charms. So it didn't surprise her all that much when she missed her next cycle and 40 weeks later, James Sirius joined their family.

 **Harry and Ginny**

 **A/N: A little something in honour of Harry Birthday. Sorry it's a little late.**


End file.
